


no matter what, we end up together

by spacemanearthgirl



Series: Sanvers Week 2019 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Kara is a great wingwoman, Maggie and Supergirl are buddies, Maggie doesn't know Kara is Supergirl, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Week, Sanvers is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Maggie is DEO. Alex is a doctor. They meet through their mutual friend Supergirl.





	no matter what, we end up together

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: "What if... Alex and/or Maggie had different jobs in the canon storyline?"
> 
> I don't know what this is. Maggie basically has Alex's job at the DEO and Alex is a doctor. Kara is still Supergirl but Maggie doesn't know who Kara is.

Maggie’s job had been fairly ordinary, or as ordinary as working for a secret government organisation could be anyway.

That is until a young alien stopped a plane from crashing and her job went from secret missions to basically babysitting on secret missions. Not that that’s a step down, like it sounds, being Supergirl’s handler, it’s actually made her job a whole lot more fun.

And a whole lot more nerve wracking.

Supergirl is pretty reckless, and watching from the DEO can be tough sometimes when she’s helpless to do anything when Supergirl is in trouble.

But despite how close they’ve become, despite the amount of time they spend together, she doesn’t know much about her.

Sure, she knows she can eat like no one she’s ever seen before, she knows she’s smart, she likes bad jokes and has a pout that is hard to say no to, but she knows very little else about her.

She won’t pry, she respects Supergirl’s privacy, knows that she no doubt has a life outside of the DEO that she wants to keep secret, but that doesn’t mean she’s not curious.

\---

Maggie’s meant to be more ‘behind the scenes’, meant to watch Supergirl’s back from the DEO and make sure she’s safe. But that doesn’t mean she doesn’t get out into the field when she can, support Supergirl by her side instead of through her ear.

There was a bomb, they’ve cleared the scene, and now they’re interviewing witnesses in the hopes that someone saw something.

Not an incredibly exciting part of the job but at least she’s not inside.

“Supergirl!” A shout from one of the barricades draws Maggie and Supergirl’s attention. Maggie thinks it’s just a fan, someone that Supergirl will smile and wave at, but she’s surprised when Supergirl excuses herself.

Maggie watches in interest as Supergirl approaches the rather attractive woman who’s called her name. They’ve been working together almost six months now, but this is the first time she’s seen Supergirl talk to anyone outside of the DEO.

She can’t make out what they’re saying, they’re too far away, but they clearly know each other.

But she’s not too far away to notice that the woman shouldn’t be allowed to wear leather jackets because she looks stupidly good in them.

Maggie watches them for a few minutes, under the guise of keeping Supergirl safe, and that’s partly it, she doesn’t know this woman, but she also just watches them because the woman is pretty and she wants to get closer to see her properly.

It hard to tell, but her smile looks nice too.

She debates actually going over there, to make sure that everything is okay, but before she can make up her mind, Supergirl is walking back towards her.

She feels like she missed an opportunity.

“Is everything okay?” Maggie asks when Supergirl reaches her side.

“Yep, everything’s good,” Supergirl answers, a genuine smile on her face. She’s telling the truth.

“Who was that?” Maggie asks, nodding her head in the direction the woman had stood.

“A friend.”

She’s not surprised Supergirl has friends but also she is a little bit? Only because she knows nothing about her life outside of Supergirl. But she must do something when she’s not at the DEO. The most she’s heard her mention is a job but that’s about it. Which is probably for the best, the more her life her is kept apart from whoever she is out in the world, the safer she is.

“Well,” Maggie says. “Your friend is kind of hot.”

Supergirl goes red. “Ew, you think Alex is hot?”

Maggie freezes, not expecting words like that to come out of Supergirl’s mouth. “Do you have a problem with women liking other women?” She knows Supergirl has super strength but she’ll definitely fight her if she’s homophobic.

“No! Of course not. I just, I don’t see Alex like that. I’m bi, by the way.” She giggles at her own word choice. “I definitely don’t have a problem with people being gay.”

“Good,” Maggie smiles, relieved. “Or I’d have had to fight you.”

“You can’t even beat me in the green room.”

Maggie grins at the challenge in Supergirl’s words. “Wanna bet?”

\---

It’s that woman again, Alex, Maggie is sure of it. She’s wearing a woolen jumper this time, a sharp contrast to the jacket she’d been wearing a few weeks ago, but Maggie is sure it’s her.

Somehow she looks even better like this.

She’s looking around, like she’s looking for someone, which gives Maggie the perfect excuse to go up and talk to her.

“Are you looking for Supergirl?” Maggie asks, glad the sentence is out of her mouth before brown eyes fall on her.

Her breath catches, the woman in front of her is the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen.

“I am.” She smiles and holds out her hand. “You must be Maggie. I’m Alex, I’ve heard so much about you.”

Maggie takes the outstretched hand, the firm handshake she receives is a surprise, Alex means business.

“I’m afraid I’ve heard little more about you than your name.”

Maggie may have asked a couple more questions about Alex, just to find out more about the mysterious woman, but Supergirl had remained tightlipped about her so Maggie had quickly given up, her only hope of knowing more is by actually meeting the woman herself.

And here she is.

Alex nods. “Supergirl is a very private person.”

Maggie nods too. “I understand, she has to be.”

“Is she around?”

Maggie shakes her head. “She’s out on patrol, I’m not sure when she’ll be back.”

“Oh…okay…I…just tell her I stopped by?”

“Of course.”

“I’ll see you around?”

Maggie smiles, she certainly hopes so.

Supergirl arrives back not five minutes later, but it’s too late, Alex is already gone.

“You just missed Alex, you could probably catch her outside if you hurry.”

Supergirl waves her off. “I’ll see her later. So?”

Maggie frowns. “So, what?”

“What happened?

“With Alex?” Supergirl nods. “Nothing. We talked for a couple of minutes and then she left.”

“And? What did you think of her?”

“I don’t-“ Maggie cuts herself off, realisation dawning as to why Supergirl would be out when Alex was coming by, why she has returned just after she’s left and why she’s asking these questions now. “Are you trying to set us up?”

Supergirl at least has the decency to look sheepish. “You two would be so perfect for each other!”

Maggie shakes her head, she’s pretty sure she wouldn’t be perfect for anyone. She laughs. “I don’t think I need your help to get a date.”

Supergirl doesn’t say any more on the subject, today anyway, but that doesn’t mean that Maggie’s mind doesn’t wander to Alex again.

\---

It’s pure coincidence, that Maggie bumps into Alex again, at the coffee shop near the DEO this time.

“Fancy seeing you here.”

Alex looks pleasantly surprised to see her.

“I work at National City Hospital so this is my local coffee shop too. I’m surprised we haven’t seen each other here before.”

Maggie wonders if they’d crossed paths before she knew she was acquainted with Supergirl. She’s pretty sure she’d have remembered Alex if she’d seen her before.

“You’re a doctor?

“Supergirl didn’t tell you?”

Maggie shakes her head. “As you said, she’s a very private person.”

Maggie’s coffee gets called and unfortunately she has to go. She makes a quick decision, one that she wouldn’t have made if she’d thought any more about it.

She pulls out her card and hands it to Alex, Supergirl’s words ringing in her ears. She said they’d be perfect for each other. “Maybe we could get a drink together sometime?”

The blush that spreads across Alex’s cheeks is a good sign.

\---

“Are you going to tell Supergirl about this?”

“About what? That we’re out on a date?”

Maggie rolls her eyes. “How about this is our _fifth_ date and you spent the night at my place last night?”

Alex’s cheeks grow red, Maggie is never going to get tired of making her blush. “I’m definitely not going to tell her about last night.”

“But you will tell her about us?”

Alex smiles. “Does that mean there’s definitely an us?”

Maggie reaches across the table, threads her fingers through Alex’s. They’re only been dating a few weeks but its never felt like this with anyone before. “If that’s what you want.”

“What about what you want?”

She wants this, she wants Alex to know she wants her too. “I want you to be my girlfriend.”

“I’ll tell Supergirl tonight. That,” Alex bites her lip. “That you’re my girlfriend.”

Maggie grins, giddy with the thought. “Good, because she keeps hinting I ask you out and I’m running out of excuses not to. Yesterday I told her you’re not my type when you’re _very clearly_ my type.”

Alex leans across the table and Maggie feels anticipation thrum through her as Alex glances down at her lips. Once Supergirl finds out about them, she’s going to have to thank her from introducing her to Alex.

Alex kisses her, feels her smile against her own lips.

She never wants her to stop.

\---

When Maggie turns up to work the next day, she receives a bone-crushing hug from Supergirl and she gets to say thank you to The Girl of Steel for helping her get a girlfriend.

\---

Supergirl isn’t so happy when she walks in on them in Alex’s apartment, which is incidentally how she meets Kara and discovered just how close Supergirl and Alex are.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this particular one but it's late and I'm tired so here it is anyway. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
